


cattag

by Winglame



Category: Black Panther (2018), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame





	cattag

*Dixon/Ross，小貓貓互攻注意！  
*ABO

這一切都他媽的太荒唐了。Everett在打開那封來自上屬的郵件時，他忍不住飆了句髒話。要不是他目前只是個無法抵抗上屬任何命令的士兵，不然他是想當著傳令此訊息的Stephen的面，撕爛這封對他來說愚蠢至極的命令。

而對於下屬這激動的情緒，身為上級長官的Stephen只是挑了眉，要求Everett認真看待這個命令。“這絕不愚蠢，Everett。”他說，並把一隻手搭在了他的肩上，“這是個每個Omega在從軍中必須通過的測驗，對我們來說就像是簡單的藥物訓練，沒什麼困難的。”

“沒什麼困難！”Everett大叫道，手指著上頭用粗線加深的字體，“我必須讓我的上級輔導官對我打一種能刺激我激素發揮的藥劑，並叫另一個跟我一樣為Omega的士兵在眾目睽睽之下做愛！”

“沒有眾目睽睽，只有另外兩個輔導官會在一旁紀錄。”Stephen扶了扶額頭，對於近期開放的政策他也束手無策，讓Omega從軍本來就不是個好點子，他們不只在身體方面不如Alpha和Beta，甚至有一連串的測驗需要通過，才可從軍。所以當他看到Everett有這麼激動的反應時，他也只能以一個Alpha長官的身份去安慰這個金髮小個子。

藥物訓練是一定的，不能取消的。雖然對於Alpha的藥物訓練是讓他們在訓練激素控制時，以肉搏的方式打一架。

Everett扭了一下身體，好讓Stephen的手離開自己，而對方卻下意識抓住了他的肩，兩人的氣氛瞬間尷尬了不少。

“咳……順帶一提，我是你這次訓練的輔導官。”

Stephen想緩和這種僵硬的氣氛，而Everett則是想把對方一槍打死。

***

訓練的時間是在夜晚。

當Everettt準備好離開自己溫暖的帳篷時，他被夜晚的空氣冷得直哆嗦。現在正直秋天，新搭起的帳篷附近有些樹葉，這將會是個完美的遮蔽物，因為他不想被其他人看到那帳篷裡頭待會會發生的事。

Stephen在外頭等著他，並在他踏出第一步時，扶起了他的腰。小心跌倒，以免待會得多花時間處理傷口。Stephen說道，並在Everett抵抗時，抓緊了對方的胳膊。

就在他們走到在帳篷前時，有個金髮男人由內打開了帳篷門，並示意Stephen記得拿紀錄表。對方脖子上的兩個軍牌的其中一個寫了Peter Guillam，而另一個則是寫了個A。

另一個Omega的Alpha輔導官。Everett嘲弄的想著。

帳篷裡頭沒什麼特別的，只有一張軟墊和兩張椅子，但卻有一股強烈的味道撲鼻而來，但不像是Alpha那樣的侵略性，而是像紅酒那般的香甜。一位士兵背對著他坐在軟墊上。他知道椅子不是給自己坐的，應該是說，他才知道那張軟墊是為了Omega而有的。

士兵是Hector Dixon，他從那些嘲笑他是Omega的Alpha們那裡打聽到的，同時也是這次參與訓練的那位Omega。對方始終不願意轉身過來，只是用手抱緊自己的膝蓋，似乎不想聽見外頭兩位Alpha的談論。

門又被打開了，兩位Alpha也多拿了一箱東西進來，Everett看到Hector只是埋著自己的頭，完全不搭理Alpha的叫喚。“他已經來了發情期，不想理人很正常的。”另一位Alpha－Peter這麼說道，並走近那位有著一頭銀髮的Omega，他俯下身來，像是安撫一隻受驚的貓摸著對方的頭。Everett也才意識到對方此時不斷的在發著抖。

“你已經上好藥了？”Stephen同樣問到味道的在一旁開口，Peter則是笑著說Hector不小心把加強劑看成抑制劑了。而看著那張虛偽的笑臉，Everett在心裏默默的安慰這個Omega。

Stephen此時也為針筒灌上了藥，並讓Everett跪在軟墊上，好讓他方便注射。

他知道這是無法避免，也知道如果此時拒絕會發生什麼事，軍隊有太多不被記載卻一直在發生的事情，而他也只是個Omega，與其在這裡反抗訓練，不如縮短這事情的時間，至少他和那位Omega能夠休上好一陣子的息。

而當針頭刺破他的脖子後，感到有液體注入自己的身體時，Everett覺得自己的腹部開始灼熱了起來，並開始無力的倒在軟墊上，就如同發情期的到來，那種無助和滿腦的情慾一瞬間全湧而出，Everett甚至因為劑量過多而冒汗了。

兩個Alpha也因為多的Omega氣息，而開始釋放出自己的激素，刺激的煙草味瞬間讓Everett低吟起來。

但他仍保有理智，那就是記得自己該做什麼。

他將Hector翻過來，才發現對方不像自己想像的如此緊繃，而是非常柔軟的，像是一顆剛曬過太陽的枕頭。激素的刺激下，Everett的手鮮些笨拙，他想先將對方的褲子脫掉卻因為意識模糊而始終解不開對方的褲頭。

而Hector此時像是恢復過來一樣，抓住自己的褲子一把扯下上頭礙事的繩子。“快……快點……”Hector催促道，他認為自己一秒都快承受不住了，下午打的針，一路就被抓到這裡等著Everett的到來，他稍早的反應甚至讓一旁看照他的Peter都想直接操他了。

Everett在焦急之下扯下了對方的褲子，但卻開始忍不住哭了起來，他能理解這事多麼糟糕的事情，他不想像是Alpha那樣對待一個Omega，這是錯的，他能感受到對方能感受到的，他也能知道對方跟自己一樣不喜歡這種強迫的戲碼。

“我……我……”他的眼淚止不住，他的輔導官卻也只是默默紀錄著這一切，絲毫不想給予他任何的幫助。而在他快要崩潰時，躺在他身下的Omega環住了他的脖子，並邊喘息，邊小聲的跟他說了句：“進來吧，我很好的”

他抑制了下來，並慢慢的將自己起反應的部分推了進去。Omega的身體就是如此，雖然感覺被填滿能夠有更多的滿足，但有時被撫慰前面時也能享受在性愛裡頭。但Everett依舊痛恨自己是Omega，所以當他進入對方時，他無法放心下來的享受在裡頭。

這就是個訓練，不是做愛，只是想要測驗他們倆的承受度罷了。兩個Alpha的激素也越來越強烈，這令Everett又開始昏頭了。

“我要是你就不會這麼矛盾了。”Hector說道，而且說的比剛才還要大聲。Everett回說你只想讓我好受些，而就在下一秒，Everett感覺自己的臀部擺動了下，這就像是自然反應那樣，他覺得自己需要降低這熾熱的感覺。

“你看，你很誠實。”Hector彷彿就在開他玩笑一樣的說著，“如果我是你，我會更誠實的，Everett。”

Everett愣了下，要不是因為對方都跟自己一樣在不停的冒汗，不然他會以為對方已經撐過了藥效期。“我覺得這是不對的……”Everett說道，而Hector只是摸上他的臉，對他說你長得很漂亮，就跟我一樣。

Everett苦笑了出來，並問這樣對方會開心嗎？

“當然不，因為這是個糟糕的訓練。”

“那你為什麼會希望我……進入你呢……”

Hector捏了捏對方的屁股，說道：“那是因為我現在跟你一樣濕，而且我待會也得操你，寶貝。”Everett因為這番話笑了出來，平時如果有人說他可愛或是想操他他都會瞪回去，或是給對方一個拳頭，而對於這是Hector說的，Everett只想給他一個吻。

“好了好了，玫瑰（Rose）”Hector喊道，“是時候完成你應該做的事了，當你完事，我也就會操你。”

Everett也就開始了自己應該完成的部分。

他先是緩慢抽插，事實上他對於進入別人是個處，他對一切都很生疏，他只有跟Beta有段戀情，而對方操他也始終隔著一個套子，於是他漸漸對性這事情沒了感覺，對那些對於Omega只有性可言的Alpha也是嗤之以鼻。

他能聽到Hector小聲的教導他怎麼操自己，而他也無法忽視這份羞恥感，他還覺得自己的臉可能比Hector的還來的紅。

Omega不如Alpha的陰莖持久，Everett在抽插個幾次後就因為那未解決的藥物刺激和疲累而高潮了，他甚至沒意識的不小心射進了Hector的生殖腔裡。“這就是跟Omega做的好處，他們不會導致懷孕。”Hector在把Everett翻過身而壓在身下時這麼說，Everett甚至能看到他的眼神是看著那位金髮的Alpha輔導官。

“而且嘛……”Hector將臉埋進了Everett的脖頸間，“他們有時甚至比Alpha還好聞。”

就在這時，Everett聽到了那位金髮男人對他們開口的說了第一句話：“做你們應該做的事，新兵。”

Hector回覆給對方一個鬼臉。

“我會做的，畢竟你很漂亮，Everett。”Hector吻了吻對方汗濕的鼻尖，這動作令他們倆都笑了起來。

當他進入Everett時，他們都發出了滿足的嘆息，Hector問他舒不舒服，Everett只是叫他不要停下。於是Hector更是親吻起對方的下唇，Everett也開始回吻著他。

Omega的氣味雖然無法與另一個Omega感到舒心，此時對這兩個Omega而言則不，他們感到了舒心和由心而發的快樂，Everett想這應該是他從軍以來笑的最快樂的一次。

完事後，他們分別倒在了軟墊上。Hector也射在了對方體內，像是給Everett一個回禮一樣。

“你也很美，Hector。”

Everett在看著Hector的時候這麼說著，他牽起對方的手，兩人因此相識而笑。就算他們現在身上只剩一件單薄的背心，卻笑的比任何東西還來的溫暖。

END


End file.
